ohffandomcom-20200214-history
Ovivor Vietnam
Qiang: Amanda, BigMassif, Alison, Jerd, Keyonte, Gatemaster Sheng Li: Krystal, Lexi, OHFsPhone, SarrahTDM, juanthecow, Leona Qiang: BigMassif, OHF'sPhone, Leona, juanthecow, Alison Sheng Li: Sarrah, Jerd, Lexi, Krystal, AmandaZ thecowtribe: BigMassif, Leona, juanthecow, Sarrah, Jerd, Krystal, Amanda Episode One: The castaways join Vietnam and are notified of the two-urn twist. Qiang wins the first immunity challenge, sending Sheng Li to tribal. Amanda finds the idol. Before anyone votes, Keyonte throws up and dies, ensuring his removal from the game. Episode Two: Sheng Li wins immunity. Back at camp, Gate and Amanda clash and promise each other that the other will go home. However, at tribal, Amanda plays her full idol on herself, ensuring that any votes in any urn for her will not count. It turns out to be a waste, however, as only one vote for her was cast. In the end, Gate’s torch is snuffed in a 3-2-1-1 vote. Episode Three: The tribes are switched. The new Sheng Li tribe wins, but Alison breaks down due to all of the pressure from the game and the harsh conditions. Before quitting, Alison reveals everyone’s secrets and lies, calls everyone out on their dirty laundry, and impacts in the game in a drastic way. Episode Four: Double elimination, everyone is now competing for individual immunity on their respective tribes. Sarrah wins for Sheng Li, and Leona wins for Qiang. Amanda finds another idol. Qiang goes to tribal first, and there, OHFsPhone is blindsided. Sheng Li follows, where Amanda plays another idol, but again wastes it as Lexi is voted out in a nearly unanimous vote. Episode Five: The two teams merge into thecowtribe, and sport gray buffs. At the challenge, Amanda wins immunity and finds another idol with the clue she receives. juanthecow is then blindsided later that night. Episode Six: Masiff wins immunity. At tribal, Amanda plays her idol and negates five votes from her, ensuring that no tie would be caused. The five votes for Sarrah ultimately eliminated her. Episode Seven: Amanda wins immunity, and though the plan is to blindside Leona, Leona flips and ultimately sends Masiff home. Episode Eight: Finale. After the fallen comrades ceremony, Amanda wins final immunity and chooses to send Krystal home. At the final tribal council, Amanda is bashed for her terrible social play and harsh words to the others, while Leona is accused of being a goat. Nevertheless, the final vote is a close 3-2 vote, making Amanda the Sole Ovivor and Leona the runner-up. 21:02 What's this, er? 21:27 Gate's a great friend, er. 21:27 He threatened to stab anyone who votes for me, er. 21:32 This is bad, er. 21:32 My girlfriend, Amanda, wants my best friend, Gate, out er. 21:32 I'm conflicted, er. 21:02 I really like the people here! 22:16 Allison is a cocksucker 22:34 Amanda fucking sucks 21:03 Da, these young fools do not know the true power of beef. 21:03 WHERE IS THE BEEF?! 21:03 PRIME CUTS OF STEAK! 21:03 Da, I say three tribes. 22:17 Alison was my ally, da. 22:18 SHE HAS BEEF! 22:18 AND NOW I AM BEEFLESS! 22:18 AND I HAVE ONLY PRIME CUTS OF STEAK! 22:18 BUT IF I TONE UP MY BEEF MUSCLES 22:18 I CAN WIN IMMUNITY! 22:18 BIG MASSIF OUT! 22:17 Alison was my ally, da. 22:18 SHE HAS BEEF! 22:18 AND NOW I AM BEEFLESS! 22:18 AND I HAVE ONLY PRIME CUTS OF STEAK! 22:18 BUT IF I TONE UP MY BEEF MUSCLES 22:18 I CAN WIN IMMUNITY! 22:18 BIG MASSIF OUT! 22:56 OHFsPhone for both urns! He not participate in challenge, nyet! 22:56 NOT ANY BEEF! 23:15 TRAINING! 23:15 CHALLENGE COME SOON! 23:15 I NEED TO BEEF UP! 23:15 CANNONBEEF! 23:15 PRIME RIBS OF STEAK! ' ' 21:03 ohJason can you spectate my urethra it is twerking 21:44 i wailord the very bigbootybitches like nigga enema was 21:44 ... 21:44 years JajaCassandra es PEIH gee? 21:44 YEARS JAJACASSANDRA ES PEIH GEE?! 21:44 ... ewMy papa is in Raven 22:15 survivor waka waka flame get it a clitoris 22:16 lick nights love a fart was touching vagina in my y y y y boob 22:16 Silk sharts 22:16 warm farts 22:16 wont u quack your clitoris i cunt sleep 22:16 onesleep one mime I'm a sweaty and next minute you are an abi-maris 22:16 weMatisse got our kik 22:16 we'veArticuno got malcolm they don't think it be like it is but it do ' ' 21:07 *into mic* So, I have two showmances. One with Jerd, and the other with Massif. Right now, I have to choose which one most benefits ME, and then see if I can nominate the other for eviction. 22:18 So basically I have both Jerd and Massif on my theoretical big dick. I control this game. Hahahahaha. *cackles* ' ' 21:34 CONF: Um yeah 22:12 CONF: Um, I'm kinda in an alliance with everyone on my team. Whoops. 21:40 CONF: Jerd is my best friend out here! 21:40 He's awesome! 21:41 Me and Allison got to be pretty close, but not in a sexual way, that's for sure. 21:41 I like my whole tribe! 21:41 Except for Amanda, she's kinda mean. :C 21:41 But Jerd likes her, so I guess I like her too, 21:41 *end* 21:53 Guess this be the confessional? Well today's win was a much needed thing. Even though I'm a transvestite, I feel already accepted by Krstal and Lexi 22:13 So right after I say I feel accepted, I get changed teams? What the f- 22:20 Well that alliance I made with Allison is shit now. 22:20 Who the fuck leaves someone hanging like that? Cunt. 22:21 And the way she left? It was like after you got an STD removed. It's technically not there, but you'll always feel it. 22:26 Damn. I wanted Amanda to start a fight with me. No one's paying attnetion to me. Or my boobs! 22:49 I thought Juan didn't like me at first, when I was trying to get to know him. 22:53 But he helped me today and well...*Cries* You know no one ever helps a person like me. 23:00 I mean people always judge me cause I changed my gender. 23:01 So to be treated nicely, I appreciate it. 23:02 It would make more sense to vote off juan, but I can't do that. Not after today, no matter how good it seems. 23:03 Good as in good for my place in the competition. ' ' 22:18 im a cow 22:18 im a cow im a cow im a cow 22:18 im a cow im a cow im a cow im a cow im a cow im a cow im a cow 22:18 * juanthecow cries 22:49 i almost won 22:49 moo 22:13 OKAY 22:13 I HAVE TO QUIT 22:13 BUT FIRST 22:13 I AM GOING TO REVEAL ALL OF YOU BITCHES' SECRETS. 22:13 STARTING WITH AMANDA 22:13 SHE IS A FAT, UGLY WHORE WHO IS IN A SHOWMANCE/ALLIANCE WITH JUDD. 22:13 Jerd* 22:13 NEXT OFF 22:13 MASSIF 22:13 IS ACTUALLY MADE OF BEEF, WHO KNEW? 22:13 That's not true, er! 22:13 JERD 22:14 I AM MADE OF GIRTH! 22:14 BEEF AS WELL, DA. 22:14 IS NOTHING MORE THAN AMANDA'S PUPPET. 22:14 Not true, er! 22:14 Juan, is TWO men in a cow costume 22:14 KRYSTAL 22:14 Unless Amanda says so!\ 22:14 moo 22:14 DOES NOTHING FOR HER TRIBE 22:14 No, it's true, Jerd. 22:14 EAT YOUR BEEF! 22:14 :) 22:14 LEONA is a g.oddess but she likes math which is annoying 22:14 It is true, er. 22:14 LEXI IS A SPAMMING BITCH WHO NOBODY LIKES AT ALL 22:14 Ned needlehead how dick you doo-doo that :o 22:14 OHFS PHONE ISN'T REALLY A SMARTPHONE 22:14 AND LASTLY 22:14 bitch fuckoff 22:14 SARRAHTDM 22:14 IS A TOTAL DRAMA FAN 22:14 LIKE EW 22:14 WHAT THE HELL 22:14 K 22:14 BYE-BYE BITCHES 22:15 Shit. What's wrong with algebra? 22:15 I QUIT 22:15 NOOOO! 22:15 ANOTHER LOSS OF BEEF! 22:15 (guys, on the official record, wanna say that you voted Alison off?) 22:15 IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SENSE 22:15 My enigmas are Chikorita poop 22:15 YOU'LL VOTE OUT AMANDA AND JERD THE FIRST CHANCE YOU GET. 22:15 might as well make it look like a vote-off 22:15 moo 22:15 juan 22:15 just come out of the closet already 22:15 (we'll tell O we did TC without him) 22:16 you're not fooling anybody except your butcher daddy and your transgender mama 22:16 it's not true 22:16 I'm here 22:16 :x 22:16 it's bullshit 22:16 im a motherfucking cow 22:16 (o, Alison was VOTED out) 22:16 moo 22:16 Alison, get the fuck over yourself. 22:16 What's wrong with transgender? 22:17 YOU'RE WORSE THAN MOTHERFUCKING ANDY HERREN 22:17 Oh please Amanda 22:17 at least I'm EMPLOYED. 22:17 FUCK YOU 22:17 PEACE 22:17 OUT 21:00 moo 21:00 im dynathecow 21:00 also when 21:00 ur doin writeups 21:00 list me as "juanthecow" 21:00 not "juan" or "Juan" 21:00 lol okay 21:00 "ur" 21:00 this is dyna? 21:00 o_O 21:00 moo 21:00 yes 21:00 Look man 21:00 I didn't know what to play 21:00 and I like cows 21:00 so I decided to play a cow. 21:00 oh alright 21:00 it's pretty easy so 21:00 "man" 21:00 it's you 21:01 heh 21:45 http://imgur.com/v8GpGf7 21:45 http://imgur.com/v8GpGf7 21:45 http://imgur.com/v8GpGf7 21:45 http://imgur.com/v8GpGf7 21:45 http://imgur.com/v8GpGf7 21:45 PUZZLE 22:56 Do I send my votes here or to the ConfessionalBot? 22:57 here 22:57 you send confessionals to confessionalbot 22:57 ohfsphonethecow - Urn 1 22:57 ohfsphonethecow - Urn 2 23:38 jerdthecow - Urn 1 23:38 jerdthecow - Urn 2 01:12 i vote for leonathecow to win ' ' krystalthecow 21:15 Hey 21:15 just wanted to say that 21:16 kristenstewartthecow is a really good actress 21:17 um yea *mumbles* 21:26 OHF phone?/ 21:26 ohfphonethecow what 21:27 ohf phone to vote out? 21:27 moo 21:27 maybe 21:27 um *scratches head and dandruff falls out* 21:32 ohf phone 21:32 yes 21:32 moo 21:32 I like moo. 23:18 we need Amanda out now ' ' sarrahthecow 21:27 hey 21:27 sarrahthecow 21:27 Yeah? 21:27 can you vote krystalthecow out with me 21:28 We'll see ;) 21:29 oh come on sarrahthecow 21:29 im a motherfucking cow 21:29 dont be coy with me 21:30 ;D 21:31 this is literally like going to a slaughterhouse 21:31 I know what you mean 21:47 Do you want to ally with Lexi? 21:47 sure 21:48 moo 21:49 Cool, now we have majority, and we can crush our other two members ' ' ohfsphonethecow 21:29 hey ohfthecow 21:29 can you vote out krystalthecow with me 21:30 pWhats with the Webly orgasm 21:30 ill take that as a yes 21:31 Warm farts 21:31 ^_^ 21:31 thanks for the help ' ' leonathecow 21:37 You seem like the smartest one on our tribe. Want an alliance? 21:40 im a fucking cow 21:40 how can i be so smart 21:40 you're just trying to play me 21:40 No litterally you're the smartest and you're cow. That says something about me. And all of us. 22:00 Seriously you solved the puzzle. Doesn't that prove your the smartest? 22:00 leonathecow listen 22:00 im a cow 22:00 im not smart 22:00 go find someone else to proselytize 22:01 I bet almost no one even knows that word. 22:50 Thanks you. You helped me out :) 22:51 I feel very grateful. So I was curious to see, who you wanna vote for? 22:52 ohfsphone 22:52 nobody understands him 22:52 True. He's clearly the weakest link. 23:32 hey leonathecow 23:33 do you want to vote out krystalthecow? 23:33 Hey juan. 23:33 or do we vote out jerd? 23:33 No, I think we need to weaken Amanda first, so Jerd. 23:33 makes sense 23:33 thanks 23:33 moo ' ' confessional 22:18 im a cow 22:18 im a cow im a cow im a cow 22:18 im a cow im a cow im a cow im a cow im a cow im a cow im a cow 22:18 * juanthecow cries 22:49 i almost won 22:49 moo 23:33 and yet again i almost won massifthecow 22:52 hey massifthecow 22:53 want to vote out ohfsphonethecow? 22:53 he doesnt deserve to make it to merge 22:53 Da. 22:53 He is laggy, da.